Irresistible Love
by Kyungsoolovers
Summary: Do Kyung Soo adalah seorang yeoja tomboy dengan segala pesonanya yg mampu membuat Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun menjatuhkan hati padanya. Tapi seorang Do Kyung Soo yg notabennya seorang yeoja cuek, tak menyadari akan hal itu. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya, masih banyak namja lain yg menaruh hati pada pesonanya itu. [EXO] [gs] [Hunsoo] [Kaisoo] [Chansoo]
1. Foreword

"Bagaimana ini ? Seharusnya aku tak usah mengirimkan surat itu" batinku merutuki kesalahan yg baru saja ku lakukan.

Sedangkan namja di seberang sana hanya tersenyum manis sambil membaca sepucuk surat yg baru saja ia terima.

"Oh astaga. Apa yg harus ku lakukan ? Apa aku harus duduk di sebelahnya ? Ah tidak, itu ide buruk. Ku rasa jantungku akan melompat keluar sekarang. Kemana mereka semua ? Kumohon tolong aku" lirihku sambil terus melirik ke belakang menantikan teman-teman satu kelompokku yg tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung mereka.

"Kau sibuk sabtu nanti ? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton film ?" tanyanya sesantai mungkin sambil berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya yg tak beraturan.

"Menonton film ? Kau serius ? Tentu saja aku mau" jawab gadis itu dengan riang.

"Kyung Soo-ah. Aku.. aku menyukaimu" ucapnya gugup sambil menatap lekat mata gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku..."

"Kenapa dia harus kembali di saat seperti ini ? Oh Tuhan, kuatkan hatiku" batin Kyung Soo.

Bagi Kyung Soo semua itu bagaikan mimpi yg tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Ia terlalu takut untuk bermimpi lalu terbangun suatu hari nanti mendapati dirinya menangis seorang diri di dalam kamarnya yg sunyi.


	2. Part 1

~Autor pov

Jam dindin telah menunjukan pukul 02.30 dini hari ketika seseorang bertubuh mungil tengah asik memasak mie instan untuk mengisi perutnya. Suasana yg begitu sepi dengan penerangan seadanya di dapur minimalis itu tampak tak dihiraukan olehnya. Tangannya terlihat sibuk membuka kemasan mie instan lalu memasukannya ke dalam panci dengan air yg sudah mendidih di dalamnya.

Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu mienya selesai di masak. Sementara di sudut lain rumah yg cukup besar itu, tampak sebuah pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja yang berjalan keluar dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia berjalan melewati dapur dan melirik sekilas pada seseorang yg tengah sibuk memasukan mie ke dalam mangkok, lalu tanpa berkata apa pun ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke sudut lain dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil di dekat tangga.

Namja bermata rusa itu seolah tak perduli dengan keberadaan seseorang di dapur rumahnya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak perduli. Hanya saja pemandangan yg baru ia lihat di dapur tadi sudah terlalu biasa ia saksikan bahkan hampir tiap malam pada jam yg hampir selalu sama.

Seseorang bertubuh mungil itu adalah adiknya Do Kyung Soo. Sejak lama, malam hari seolah menjadi waktu terbaik baginya untuk beraktifitas. Ia sendiri sudah tak bingung bahkan repot-repot lagi menanyakan alasan pada adiknya itu, karena ia akan selalu memiliki ribuan alasan untuk menjawab tiap pertanyaannya.

Do Kyung Soo adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Namja bermata rusa tadi bernama Do Lu Han kakanya yg nomor dua setelah namja berpipi bulat bak bakpao bernama Do Min Seok, kaka pertamanya yg kini sudah menikah dan baru memiliki anak sekitar satu bulan yg lalu.

Menjadi satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka bertiga tak lantas membuatnya menjadi anak kesayangan. Apalagi oleh kaka keduanya itu, alih-alih di manja, mereka justru lebih sering bertengkar meributkan hal-hal sepele dan kadang tak masuk akal. Berbanding terbalik dengan kaka pertamanya yg selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh sayang, hingga tak jarang membuat orang salah paham saat melihat mereka berjalan berdua dan mengira mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Do Kyung Soo yg notabennya seorang wanita memiliki paras yg cantik dengan mata bulat, hidung bangir dan bibir tebal yg merah merona dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cela itu memiliki sifat yg sangat berlawanan dengan tampilannya. Ia adalah gadis yg sangat tomboy. Kata imut dan manis yg menggambarkan sosoknya menjadi kata-kata yg paling ia benci dan hindari seolah kata itu akan membunuhnya dengan rasa jijik yg mendalam.

Dan ketika seseorang menyebutnya dengan dua kata sakral tersebut, maka ia tidak akan segan melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan mungilnya. Yah tangannya memang mungil, tapi jangan salah, sekali ia melayangkan pukulan maka rasa nyeri pun langsung menyerang. Walau tubuhnya mungil, tapi sebenarnya ia memegang sabuk hitam bela diri jiujitsu dan sudah sering memenangkan mendali emas untuk kampusnya bahkan sudah sejak ia SMA.

Hanya satu hal dari sifatnya yg membuatnya sangat di sayangkan sebagai seorang perempuan, ia sangat pemalas. Pemalas dalam artian banyak hal. Malas bangun pagi, malas mandi, malas ke kampus, dan banyak hal lainnya yg selalu malas ia lakukan. Itu juga yg sering menjadi alasan utamanya bertengkar dengan kaka laki-lakinya tadi yg sangat cinta dengan kebersihan.

Do Lu Han seorang namja yg memiliki paras tampan sekaligus cantik itu benar-benar cinta bersih. Kamarnya saja bisa di bilang terlalu bersih untuk ukuran namja, hingga ia tak pernah mengijinkan adik pemalasnya itu untuk sekedar masuk sebentar ke dalamnya apa lagi sampai menyentuh ranjangnya.

Sedangkan Do Min Seok, anak tertua keluarga Do itu memiliki sifat yg benar-benar penyayang. Apalagi pada adik kecil tersayangnya, Do Kyung Soo. Ia selalu ada kapan pun adiknya itu memerlukannya, dari curhat sampai hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang yg membosankan pun ia selalu siap. Bahkan kadang istrinya sendiri di buat cemburu karena kedekatan kaka-beradik itu.

*

Mentari pagi telah bersinar dengan indahnya di langit kota Seol. Di kediaman keluarga Do, seorang yeoja terlihat masih terbuai dengan mimpinya. Dengan rambut yg berantakan serta headset yg terpasang di kedua telinganya ia sama sekali tak terusik dengan cahaya yg masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya yg tak tertutup gorden. Ia benar-benar terhanyut dalam mimpinya yg baru saja ia masuki beberapa menit yg lalu karena bergadang semalaman. Hari ini ia memang memiliki jadwal kuliah siang, hingga dengan santainya ia melewatkan waktu tidur dengan terjaga di depan laptop semalaman suntuk hingga pagi menjelang.

Di ruangan lain tampak seorang namja bermata rusa tengah sibuk menata rambutnya di depan cermin. Ia tampak tampan dengan balutan kemeja coklat motif kotak-kotak serta celana jeans hitam yg pas dengan tubuh tegapnya. Setelah selesai dengan rambutnya, ia tersenyum singkat menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Kau memang sangat tampan Luhan" ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyemangati dirinya untuk segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kampus yg berjarak lumayan jauh dari kediamannya. Dengan mengendari mobil sport kesayangannya, ia menembus keramaian lalu lintas karena tak ingin terlambat di tahun-tahun terakhirnya berada di kampus. Ia memutuskan untuk sarapan di kampus mengingat adik pemalasnya semalam berjaga malam dan tak mungkin sudah bangun menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka seperti biasa.

Yah, kaka-beradik itu memang tinggal di rumah itu hanya berdua. Orang tua mereka tinggal di China dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga di sana, sedangkan Do Min Seok kakak tertua mereka sudah memiliki rumah sendiri bersama istri tercintanya dan buah hati mereka. Sesekali kedua orang tuanya akan datang untuk menengok keadaan anak mereka dan sebaliknya saat liburan panjang maka anak-anak mereka yg akan mendatangi kediaman lama mereka di China untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

*

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 12.11 ketika gadis bermata bulat itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia segera menggerakan tangannya kesana kemari dengan mata yg masih terpejam memcoba menemukan benda pipih yg sedari tadi berbunyi melantunkan lagu Call Me Baby dari boyband favoritnya EXO sebagai nada alarm.

Setelah ia menemukannya, bukannya segera bangun ia hanya mematikannya lalu kembali menghangatkan diri di balik selimut. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga alarm di-HPnya berbunyi untuk yg ketiga kalinya dengan jeda masing-masing selama lima menit. Dengan malas akhirnya ia bangun dari posisi tidur dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yg masih terasa melayang-layang.

Dengan tidak elitnya ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu lalu meraih handuk dan mengambil sikat gigi yg selalu ia taruh di meja kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama, selang lima menit ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan di balut celana pendek sebatas pangkal paha memperlihatkan kakinya yg putih mulus serta atasan tank top yg melekat pas di badan rampingnya.

Dengan segera ia melangkah ke kamar yg bernunsa serba biru muda itu untuk mengenakan pakaian dan segera menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut. Tak seperti wanita pada umumnya, ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru dengan atasan kemeja biru langit yg ia biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos putih polos di dalamnya dengan rambut di kuncir kuda. Sebelum mencapai dapur, ia melihat kakanya Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah sepulang kuliah.

Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat, tanpa perlu berkata ia sudah tau bahwa kakaknya akan minta di masakan makan siang juga jika ia berniat membuatnya. Dalam waktu singkat, dua porsi nasi goreng kimci sudah tersedia di meja makan. Tanpa perlu di panggil, kaka tampannya itu segera menghampirinya setelah mencium harum masakannya dengan seulas senyuman menatap piring yg sudah tersedia.

Mereka makan dengan hikmat tanpa ada seorang pun yg berbicara. Entah karena rasa makanan yg terlalu enak atau memang mereka sedang dalam mode diam. Selang beberapa menit, Kyung Soo selesai dengan sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya itu lalu segera mengambil tas dan melangkah keluar rumah. Sebelum menggapai daun pintu, kakanya berteriak padanya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, nanti aku bisa mati kelaparan" ucapnya di sela aktivitasnya menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut tanpa menengok ke arah adiknya itu.

"Dalam lemari masih ada ramen, jadi jangan menungguku" balas Kyung Soo juga berteriak karena kini ia sudah berada di luar rumah.

Luhan hanya bisa berdecih mendengar jawaban adik bungsunya. Walau begitu ia tau, adiknya tak akan membiarkannya kelaparan hanya karena menunggunya yg sibuk dengan aktivitas di kampus yg seakan tak tau jam malam itu.

Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi tak di pungkiri bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Hanya saja mereka tak menunjukannya secara berlebihan seperti yg di lakukan kakak tertua mereka. Bahkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyung Soo, Luhan adalah orang pertama yg akan merutukinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dengan raut wajah penuh kehawatiran.

#TBC...

Lanjut ga nih? sorry ya ngebosenin


	3. Part 2

~Author pov

Kyungsoo memacu laju skuter kesayangannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata mengingat lalu lintas yg tak bersahabat dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.55. Hanya tersisa lima menit sebelum jam masuk kuliahnya berlangsung dan sialnya dosen yg akan mengajarnya kini hanya memberikan toleransi keterlambatan sepuluh menit. Tapi karena ia sudah terbiasa di kejar waktu, Kyungsoo pun dengan gesit melajukan skuter kesayangannya menuju kampus yg berjarak sekitar tiga puluh menit dari kediamannya itu jika di tempuh dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dengan wajah penuh keringat, Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya yg berada di lantai tiga gedung kampusnya. Ia mengambil jurusan Civil Engineering yg terkenal cukup sulit dengan semua mata kuliah yg hampir seluruhnya mengandung unsur perhitungan. Sambil mengatur nafas ia mendudukan diri di kursi bagian tengah yg sudah di siapkan oleh temannya. Setelah dua puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya ada pesan dalam grub linenya yg mengabarkan bahwa dosen yg bersangkutan tidak bisa hadir karena sedang mengadakan seminar.

Dengan wajah jengkel, Kyung Soo memasukan kembali HPnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian mengendarai skuternya dan berlari menaiki anak tangga agar tidak terlambat, tapi dosennya itu malah tidak hadir. Ia mengumpat di dalam hati dengan wajah tertekuk tanpa ada niat keluar kelas mengikuti teman sekelasnya yg lain.

"Kau tidak pulang Kyung ?" tanya Sohyun teman yg duduk di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak. Aku malas. Nanti jam 2.30 kita ada kelas lagi" jawabnya dengan wajah yg masih di tekuk.

"Oh iya benar juga. Aku lupa soal kelas itu haha. Kalau begitu ayo ke bawah dan temani aku ke cafeteria kampus saja" ucap gadis berperawakan tinggi dan ramping itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hmmm baiklah. Kajja" ucapnya sambil mendahului langkah Sohyun keluar kelas.

Saat melangkah melewati beberapa kelas dan hampir mencapai tangga, mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa namja. Sesaat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi tangga untuk membiarkan para namja itu lewat lebih dulu pertanda ia segan karna kebetulan para namja itu adalah seniornya. Ia sempat tersenyum sekilas setelah para namja itu lewat karena menangkap sosok yg berhasil mencuri hatinya, lalu segera melangkah lagi karena Sohyun menarik tangannya.

"Ayo Kyung. Aku sudah lapar. Tadi aku tidak makan siang di rumah karena takut terlambat" ucap gadis itu sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung karena mendapati raut wajah Kyungsoo yg sudah berseri. Mood temannya itu memang cepat sekali berubah pikirnya.

"Kyung kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sohyun setelah mereka tiba di cafeteria dan mendudukan diri di salah satu meja di sana.

"Ne ? Memangnya aku kenapa ?" kata Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ekspresimu cepat sekali berubah" balasnya sambil mengaduk minuman yg ada di depannya yg baru saja di sajikan.

"Ah benarkah ? Apa terlihat jelas ?" kata Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan antusias.

"Sangat jelas Kyung. Ekspresi wajahmu itu menggambarkan segalanya. Apa hal baik baru saja terjadi ?" tanya Sohyun tak kalah antusias.

"Hmm tidak juga" jawabnya dengan senyum simpul yg semakin membuat Sohyun penasaran.

Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tapi makanan yg datang di antarkan oleh pemilik cafeteria itu mengalihkan focus karena perutnya yg sudah berbunyi sejak tadi minta di isi.

Di sela-sela kegiatan makannya, Sohyun terus mendiskusikan tentang tugas yg di berikan ke pada mereka selaku mahasiswa baru oleh para senior jurusan yg tergabung dalam sebuah himpunan. Mereka mendapat tugas yg cukup banyak dan hampir semuanya selalu berhubungan dengan para senior. Seperti berselca berdua dengan setiap anggota organisasi jurusan dan menyertakan data lengkap serta posisi keanggotaan mereka.

Kyungsoo ingat betul kejadian satu minggu lalu saat akhir pekan, dimana ia baru saja sampai di Busan jam 5 sore untuk mengunjungi neneknya yg tinggal di sana, tapi besoknya pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah kembali ke Seoul karena para senior di kampusnya itu mengharuskan para maba untuk berkumpul dan memberikan tugas tambahan lagi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya jika ia pergi ke Busan hanya sekedar untuk menumpang tidur lalu harus buru-buru datang ke kampus agar tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena terlambat.

Walaupun begitu, tidak seperti jaman SHS yg sering di berikan tugas dengan membawa barang-barang yg tak masuk akal saat masa orientasi, tugas yg di berikan kali ini selalu memiliki manfaat untuk para mahasiswa kedepannya dengan mengenal para senior lewat tugas-tugas itu. Dan bagi Kyungsoo sendiri, tugas itu sangat menguntungkan karena ia bisa memiliki foto selca dirinya dengan senior yg baru-baru ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

*

Tak terasa hampir tiga bulan sudah Kyungsoo menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa baru. Dan sekarang kampusnya sedang di sibukan dengan berbagai kegiatan menjelang acara ulang tahun jurusannya. Untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun jurusannya itu, beberapa event di adakan untuk meramaikan acara di hari H nanti. Event seperti pekan olah raga yg mengharuskan setiap angkatan mengirimkan perwakilannya benar-benar di sambut antusias oleh semua mahasiswa.

Event seperti itu juga benar-benar bermanfaat untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman satu angkatan, serta menyelesaikan tugas sebelum hari pengumpulan sekaligus hari pengukuhan sebagai mahasiswa resmi jurusan dan mendapatkan seragam khas tiap jurusan tiba yg terhitung 2 minggu lagi.

"Sohyun-ah, kau sudah dapat berapa foto ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sahabat barunya itu setelah kelas sore mereka berakhir sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus.

"Hmmm tidak banyak. Kau tau kan aku sedikit pemalu, jadi saat aku sendirian tidak sengaja bertemu para senior itu aku tidak berani meminta mereka untuk foto bersama" jawab Sohyun sambil melihat galeri di HPnya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita cari lagi? Kebetulan hari ini sedang ada pertandingan futsal dengan ankatan atas jadi aku yakin banyak senior yg datang dan menonton" usul Soojung gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yg di biarkan tergerai itu dengan nadanya yg ceria.

"Aku sih ikut saja, lagi pula kalau denganmu pasti para senior itu akan langsung mau bergaya dan berfoto dengan kita" ucap Kyungsoo menanggapi usulan Soojung mengingat karakter gadis itu yg easy going di tambah dengan parasnya yg cantik dengan mudah di senangi banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ? Ayo kita ke tribun, sebentar lagi pertandingannya di mulai" ajak Soojung lagi penuh semangat.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya menyusuri tribun pinggir lapangan dan mendatangi para senior yg sedang duduk menonton pertandingan itu satu-persatu untuk berselca. Tidak jarang para senior lain bersorak saat teman mereka di mintai berfoto seolah-olah seperti seorang selebriti. Dari awal yg berbicara dengan para senior itu hanya Soojung seorang, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sohyun hanya mengikuti di belakangnya dan bergantian mengambil gambar saat senior-senior itu bersedia dimintai berfoto bersama.

Soojung selalu di ajak bercanda saat meminta untuk berfoto bersama, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa sesekali tersenyum saat para senior itu meliriknya. Biasanya ia memang tak banyak bicara, tapi sekarang menjadi sangat pendiam dengan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung tribun di mana sekumpulan namja senior tengah asik menonton jalannya pertandingan.

Detak jantungnya semakin tak teratur saat langkah Soojung kian mendekati sekumpulan senior itu. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang karena salah seorang di antara mereka merupakan namja pujaan hatinya. Kyungsoo terus merutuki penampilannya yg sudah lusuh dan bau keringat setelah seharian penuh kuliah sejak pagi.

Kini Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat lengan panjang milik kakanya Luhan yg ia pinjam tanpa sepengetahuannya tadi pagi, karena persediaan baju berkerahnya belum ada yg di cuci sejak lima hari yg lalu. Rambutnya yg senantiasa di kuncir kuda pun semakin memperjelas kesan tomboy pada dirinya dengan tas ransel besar yg tersampir di punggungnya.

"Dari semua hari, kenapa harus sekarang ? Bagaimana kalau dia mencium bau keringatku ? Eotteohke ? Bagaimana kalau dia jadi ilfeel denganku ? Argghh" batin Kyungsoo sambil merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan mencium ketiaknya sendiri saat tak ada yg memperhatikannya.

Setelah beberapa senior berlalu, kini mereka bertiga tepat berdiri di samping namja tampan dengan perawakan tinggi menjulang itu. Ia mengobrol sedikit dengan Soojung dan sesekali terlihat senyum mengembang di bibirnya yg menambah ketampanannya di mata Kyungsoo yg sedari tadi memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Saat namja itu melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya, ia dengan sigap mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sohyun dan berpura-pura melihat hasil foto mereka sebelumnya yg di simpan di HPnya.

Soojung mengambil giliran pertama berfoto dengan namja itu dan kali ini sialnya giliran Kyungsoo yg mengambil gambar. Mereka berdua tampak serasi duduk berdampingan dengan senyum yg mengembang yg membuat Kyungsoo merasa gerah seketika. Dan saat tiba gilirannya yg di ambil gambar, senyum dengan bibir hatinya yg menawan benar-benar tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi walaupun rasa gugup terus menyerangnya tak bisa mengalahkan rasa bahagia di hatinya bisa berada sedekat ini dengan namja tampan itu.

Setelah menanyakan data namja tampan itu, mereka berterima kasih lalu beranjak menuju senior lain yg masih tersisa di tribun karena pertandingan sudah selesai sekitar 5 menit yg lalu. Di sudut paling bawah tribun, ekor mata Kyungsoo tak sengaja menangkap sosok wajah yg cukup familiar. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju orang itu dan mengakhiri sesi meminta berfoto mereka. Sedikit terkejut, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengenali wajah yg kini berada di hadapannya dan memulai pembicaraan untuk pertama kalinya dengan orang lain.

#TBC...

Hai readers !!! Thanks banget buat yg udah mau luangin waktunya mampir di story abal-abal ini Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya, happy reading guys !!(sorry typo bertebaran )


	4. Part 3

Here I come again. With new part. Happy reading guys Typo alert!!!

~Author pov

"Ehm maaf sunbaenim, boleh minta waktunya sebentar ?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu karena harus menyela perbincangan senior di depannya.

"Ya, ada apa ?" tanya senior itu santai.

"Boleh foto bersama ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa gugup berhadapan dengan senior yg satu ini. Bukan karena wajahnya yg tampan, tapi ia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu yg melibatkannya dengan si senior.

"Ne ? Untuk apa ?" tanya senior itu lagi masih dengan gaya santainya.

"Eh itu, untuk memenuhi tugas dari ketua himpunan" jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal karena kedua temannya yg sedari tadi menjadi juru bicara justru diam saja seolah sengaja ingin melihat wajah tersiksanya.

"Memangnya tugasnya apa ?" tanyanya lagi yg membuat Kyungsoo mulai semakin jengkel.

"Kita-kita di suruh foto bareng sama senior setiap angkatan sama anggota himpunannya juga" kata kyungsoo menjelaskan berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Oh begitu. Lalu kenapa meminta foto denganku ?" tanyanya lagi yg Kyungsoo rasa mulai kelihatan belagu.

"Eh sunbae kan salah satu anggota himpunan juga jadi kita mau minta foto" sahut Kyungsoo lagi menahan kekesalannya.

"Hah kata siapa ? Aku bukan anggota himpunan. Lagian kalau foto dari angkatanku kan bisa minta sama yg lain saja" jawabnya lagi semakin mengesalkan.

"Sunbae tidak perlu berbohong. Saya ingat kalau sunbae salah satu anggota himpunan" jawab Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Tidak, kau pasti salah. Aku bukan anggota himpunan. Kalu tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada teman-temanku" jawabnya lagi santai sambil mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk teman-teman yg berada di sampingnya yg sibuk memperhatikan perdebatan mereka.

"Sunbae saya mohon jangan bercanda. Saya ingat betul waktu itu saya minta tanda tangan sunbae, dan sunbae memakai baju seragam anggota himpunan walau pun waktu itu bukan seragam sunbae sendiri karna namanya berbeda" jawab Kyungsoo lagi yg masih tak ingin kalah dari perdebatan singkat dengan sunbae tampan yg menjengkelkan ini.

"Ah benarkah ? Kapan ? Kau pasti salah orang" jawab senior itu lagi masih tak puas mengerjai mahasiswa baru dengan senyuman tengil yg menjengkelkan.

"Sudahlah sunbae. Jadi mau berfoto dengan kami atau tidak ? Kalau tidak ya sudah, tidak usah membuang waktu kami seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya yg mulai kehilangan batas kesabarannya.

"Ehm, baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Ayo berfoto" ucap pria berperawakan tinggi itu akhirnya sambil mulai berpose.

Mereka pun akhirnya mengambil foto satu persatu secara bergiliran seperti sebelumnya setelah perdebatan panjang yg melelahkan bagi gadis manis yg kini mulai memasang wajah datarnya. Mereka akhirnya menyudahi sesi berburu foto setelah keluar dari tribun. Kyungsoo terus saja menggerutu sejak meninggalkan gerombolan senior yg benar-benar menguji kesabarannya itu.

"Huh dia pikir dia siapa ? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang wajahnya tampan dan blasteran dia jadi seenaknya mengerjai orang. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan pernah menyapanya jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi" gerutu Kyungsoo sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran motor.

"Sabar Kyung. Namanya juga senior" kata Sohyun mencoba menenangkan hati sahabatnya yg sedang tersulut api kekesalan.

"Harus lebih sabar bagaimana lagi ? Jelas-jelas aku mengingatnya. Dia pikir aku pikun atau bagaimana. Cih, menyebalkan. Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Jangan lupa kirimkan foto-foto tadi lewat Line" jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan nada kesal dan wajah yg merengut lucu. Kedua temannya hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yg di katakana Kyungsoo karna sudah tau karakter gadis itu saat sedang marah memang tak bisa di bantah.

"Dia lagi PMS ya ?" tanya Sojung pada Sohyun yg hanya di tanggapi dengan gendikan bahu.

Tibanya di rumah, Kyungso mendapati dirinya kembali di sulut kekesalan yg kian memuncak. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia memasuki ruang tamu dan hendak melepaskan stress dengan menonton beberapa drama, ia malah mendapati ruangan itu berantakan dengan berbagai bungkus snack serta isinya bertebaran di atas karpet serta layar TV yg masih menayangkan tulisan game over yg begitu besar tanpa ada tanda-tanda si pelaku.

"LUHAN OPPA!" teriak Kyungsoo keras sekalian menyalurkan kekesalannya sejak di kampus tadi.

"Wae ? Wae ? Wae ?" Luhan datang sambil berlari tergopo menghampiri Kyungsoo yg tengah berkecak pinggang.

"Apa-apaan ini semua ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah galaknya.

"Ah ini tadi teman-temanku datang main PS sebentar hehe" ucap Luhan cengengesan menyadari ekspresi tak bersahabat dari adik bungsunya.

"Cepat bersihkan" perintah Kyungsoo masih sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Ah kenapa aku ?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Lalu ? Maksudmu aku yg harus membersihkan ? Memangnya ini ulah siapa ? Ulah teman-temanku ? Cepat bersihkan. Aku tidak mau tau, setelah aku keluar dari kamar sudah harus bersih" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkastik lalu berjalan melewati Luhan begitu saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Ah yg benar saja. Gara-gara dua orang bodoh itu, aku yg kena getahnya" gerutu Luhan sambil menggulung kedua tangan bajunya untuk memulai sesi bersih-bersih.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya terbangun dari tidur cantiknya setelah memasuki kamar sore itu. Niatnya tadi saat pulang ingin berendam untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikiran, tapi apalah daya saat memasuki kamar yg ber-AC, bantal dan guling malah merayu.

Dengan malas ia mulai mengangkat badannya dan mengganti baju tanpa mandi lebih dulu. Menggelung rambut panjangnya asal, lalu meraih gelas kosong di meja nakas. Ia mulai melangkah keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum sekaligus mengisi perut yg berteriak karena melewatkan waktu makan malam.

Karena masih di liputi rasa kesal, ia memutuskan untuk membuat ramen dengan rasa super pedas sebagai santap tengah malamnya. Melampiaskan kekesalan dengan makanan pedas di temani beberapa film bergenre thriller mungkin bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Saat mengambil mangkok di rak, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol panci kosong yg terletak tak jauh dari posisi mangkok itu hingga meluncur mulus ke atas lantai keramik dan menghasilkan suara berisik yg sangat nyaring.

*PRANGGG~~

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak memandangi panci yg tertelugkup di atas lantai sambil mengumpat dalam hati akibar terkejut dengan keributan yg ia buat sendiri sebelum mengambilnya dan mengisi dengan air untuk merebus mie instannya.

Sementara di dalam sebuah kamar, seorang pria tampak memeluk rekan satu peraduannya akibat bunyi nyaring yg sukses membuat matanya terbelalak dan membangunkan rasa takutnya. Sementara orang yg di peluk hanya menggerutu menyuruhnya untuk segera menyingkir tanpa terusik sedikitpun dengan keributan yg terjadi di luar.

"Hei Luhan, cepat bangun. Kau tidak dengar barusan ada suara benda jatuh dari luar ?" ucapnya sedikit gemetar sambil menggoyangkan badan orang yg ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Sekarang jam berapa ?" bukannya bangun dan menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, Luhan malah menanyakan jam.

"Eh ? Jam dua lewat tiga belas menit. Kenapa ?" sahut si pria berperawakan mungil di samping Luhan.

"Ooohh pantas saja. Sudahlah cepat tidur lagi. Itu bukan apa-apa, sudah biasa di jam segini" jawab Luhan kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya di balik selimut meninggalkan pria mungil yg terdiam kaku mendengar penuturannya barusan. Seketika bulu romanya berdiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut dengan mulut terus bergumam merapalkan beberapa doa merapatkan diri dengan Luhan yg sudah kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi.

#TBC

Di tunggu reviewnya ya. Semoga suka


	5. Part 4

Hai hai hai. I'm back. No cuap-cuap. Langsung aja.

Peringatan *humor gagal*

Happy reading. Typo alert!!

~Author pov

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 5.27 pagi ketika Kyungsoo terbangun karena ingin ke toilet. Semalam ia tertidur setelah menyelesaikan satu film thriller dengan durasi dua jam lebih. Ia sedang menguap dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata masih terpejam ketika teriakan seseorang menggema memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~"

*blammm

Suara pintu yg di tutup dengan kencang serta teriakan beberapa oktaf itu berhasil membuat kesadaran Kyungsoo sepenuhnya kembali. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yg menghalangi pandangannya dan melihat kesana kemari mencari sumber keributan tapi tak menemukan siapa pun.

Ia beranggapan mungkin apa yg baru saja ia dengar hanya halusinasi akibat film yg ia tonton semalam. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk segera berlalu menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi yg sempat tertunda.

Sementara di dalam kamar yg baru saja di tutup pintunya dengan kasar terdengar umpatan kesal. Luhan benar-benar menyesali keputusannya mengijinkan seseorang yg ia sebut sahabat itu menginap semalam. Kini telinganya benar-benar serasa mau pecah mendengar jeritan serta keributan yg orang itu perbuat dari semalam.

"Baek, kau ini kenapa sih ? Berhenti membuat keributan dan menjauh dariku sekarang juga, kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menginap lagi" ucap Luhan pada seseorang yg ia panggil Baek yg kini tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat di balik selimut.

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku juga tidak mau menginap di sini lagi. Yg penting sekarang cepat bangun dan usir hantu itu" ucap pria itu lagi sambil terus mengeratkan dekapannya tanpa mengindahkan si pemilik tubuh yg berusaha mati-matian menyingkarkan tangannya dari lingkar pinggang.

"Kau ini menghayal apa lagi ? Mana ada hantu di rumah ini" kesal Luhan sambil terus berusaha meloloskan diri dari dekapan yg serasa akan membunuhnya itu.

"Aku tidak sedang berhayal. Aku sudah merasakannya sejak tadi malam. Bahkan tadi aku melihatnya secara langsung di dekat pintu kamar mandi" ucap sang pria tak mau kalah.

"Oppa ada apa ri..." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti begitu saja setelah membuka kamar oppanya. Matanya membulat lucu menyaksikan keadaan Luhan yg tengah berpelukan mesra dengan seorang pria mungil lain di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut yg sudah teronggok di lantai akibat pergulatan mereka.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu" ucap Kyungsoo cepat setelah menyadari situasi dan segera menutup pintu dengan pipi bersemu merah lalu segera berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hei Kyungsoo tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan. Arrgghh Baek lepaskan aku sekarang juga. Ini semua gara-gara kau. Cepat lepas kalau tidak aku akan menendang bokong lentikmu itu" ucap Luhan gusar setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut adik bungsunya itu.

"Enak saja. Bokongku ini seksi bukan lentik. Kau pikir aku wanita" ucap pria itu sewot sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merengut.

"Cih, tidak mengaku lagi. Kau kan memang cantik seperti wanita" gumam Luhan yg masih bisa di tangkap pendengaran pria di sebelahnya.

"Hey aku mendengarnya. Lihat siapa yg berbicara, dia sendiri bahkan lebih cantik di bandingkan primadona kampus" sindir pria itu yg tak terima di sebut cantik.

Sementara kedua pria cantik yg sama-sama mengaku manly itu sibuk beradu argumentasi, Kyungsoo tengah menangkup kedua pipinya yg masih saja bersemu merah sambil bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu menangkap kejadian tadi dengan kedua matanya sendiri secara nyata. Imajinasi liar kian berkembang di kepalanya seiring rona merah muda itu menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Apa yg aku pikirkan. Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi, mereka benar-benar so sweet berpelukan begitu erat di pagi hari" monolog Kyungsoo dengan senyum yg tak bisa di tahan membayangkan kemesraan oppanya di dalam kamar bersama seorang pria yg mungkin adalah kekasihnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.17 siang ketika Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar kamar menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah berteriak minta di isi sejak setengah jam yg lalu ia bangun dari hibernasi sesaat. Ia sedikitnya terkejut melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di dapur dengan kaki menjinjit hendak mengambil sesuatu di atas lemari yg terletak cukup tinggi.

"Nugu..?" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika orang yg di sapa dengan gerak reflek ketika terkejut menyenggol tumpukan panci dan penggorengan di rak dekat tangannya yg berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu di atas sana.

*prang~

Beberapa peralatan dapur sukses membuat suara gaduh yg begitu nyaring memenuhi seisi dapur hingga terdengar sampai ke ruangan lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membolakan matanya melihat kejadian barusan lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya kala mata bulat itu beralih menatap wajah seseorang yg kini tertutup sebuah panci besar. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal tapi ia juga merasa kasihan karena secara tidak langsung semua ini terjadi karena ia mengagetkan orang itu.

Sang korban hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menyingkirkan panci yg menutupi wajah tampannya. Dengan sigap tangannya yg lain mengelus kepala yg terasa berdenyut dan berhias benjolan kecil itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwencana ?" tanya Kyungsoo masih terus berusaha menahan tawa yg hampir meledak.

"Arrgghhh. Appo" ringisnya dengan suara yg terdengar cukup merdu mengalun memasuki gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ah mianhae" sesal Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari pria manis di depannya. Manis ? Ya, itu kesan pertama Kyungsoo saat pria yg berbeda tinggi hanya beberapa cm darinya itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aaniya. Gwencan...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~" teriak pria di hadapannya histeris setelah berhasil menegakan wajahnya menghadap wajah Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu tersentak dengan mata membulat.

Pria di hadapannya langsung terduduk di lantai dengan bokong lentik yg mencium lantai terlebih dahulu tepat setelah teriakan itu menggema. Matanya melebar dengan tangan gemetar memegangi panci seolah tameng dari Kyungsoo yg masih memandangnya dengan mata membulat.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dengan apa yg terjadi pada pria di hadapannya ini. Apakah ada yg aneh dari wajahnya ? Apa masih ada iler yg menempel di pipinya ? Pikirannya berkecamuk sambil terus menatap lekat pria yg terduduk ketakutan di lantai dapur hingga suara Luhan menginterupsi dari balik punggungnya.

"Ya! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?" tanya Luhan menghampiri dua sejoli yg sibuk bersitegang dengan tatapan yg tak lepas dari masing-masing.

"Ah oppa, in-"

"OMO. Ya Do Kyungsoo! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Kalau maskeran jangan berkeliaran sembarangan dengan rambut terurai seperti itu. Hampir saja aku mengiramu-"

"Hantu ?" lanjut Kyungsoo memotong ucapan kakanya yg mendapat anggukan dari sang oppa. Sedetik kemudian suara tawa Kyungsoo menggema memenuhi dapur setelah menyadari situasi yg terjadi. Ia baru ingat setengah jam lalu saat terbangun dari tidur ia memutuskan sedikit merawat kulit wajahnya yg habis terkena sinar matahari seharian penuh sehari sebelumnya dengan masker lumpur yg di rekomendasikan oleh Sohyun teman kampusnya.

"Ahahahahahahahaha" tawa gadis itu memenuhi ruangan dan menambah kesan seram dengan masker yg masih melekat di wajah cantiknya.

"Geumanhe" ucap Luhan melihat tingkah adik bungsunya yg masih saja asik tertawa padahal tidak ada yg lucu.

"Ah mianhae oppa. Haha aku hanya baru sadar kalau masker ku masih menempel. Haha mianhaeyo oppa" Kyungsoo berusaha keras meredam tawanya sambil mengucap maaf pada pria yg masih terduduk di lantai.

"Oh, Baek kau sedang apa duduk di lantai ? Ada tikus ya ?" tanya Luhan menghiraukan ucapan sang adik.

"Aaniya. Gwenyang" jawab si pria satunya lemah sambil bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Oh iya kenalkan ini adik ku, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini teman oppa, Byun Baekhyun" sahut Luhan mengenalkan dua orang asing yg masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ah ne, anyeonghaseo. Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap gadis itu ramah sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya setelah benar-benar berhasil mereda tawa.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida" jawab sang pria dengan agak kikuk karena rasa malu yg masih menyelimuti.

"Jadi, apa yg terjadi di sini ?" Luhan yg berbicara setelah perkenalan singkat itu terjadi.

"Aamugutu" jawab Baekhyun cepat setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan kaka beradik di dapur menuju kamar Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Rasa sakit dan takut sudah terlupakan sepenuhnya oleh rasa malu akibat perbuatan konyolnya yg menghasilkan keributan.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah duduk di meja makan dengan pakaian rapi bersiap menuju kampus. Sedari tadi pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tak berani melihat langsung pada adik sang sahabat. Ia menyantap omelet isi daging dan sayur yg begitu lembut di lidah hasil masakan Kyungsoo dengan wajah menunduk.

Jujur ia ingin memuji masakan sang gadis, tapi apa daya rasa malu lebih mendominasi. Masalahnya ia membuat keributan sejak tadi malam yg pasti di dengar oleh gadis itu dan tadi siang dengan niat merebus mie instan ia malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri lagi bahkan berteriak dengan sangat kencang tepat di depan wajah gadis itu.

Sesekali Baekhyun mencuri pandang pada gadis yg terlihat lahap menyantap sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya sambil memainkan smartphone di tangan kirinya. Penampilan gadis itu terlihat sederhana namun menawan. Ia memakai kemaja yg sengaja tak di kancing dengan kaos hitam polos di baliknya. Rambut panjang terikat dengan rapi menyerupai ekor kuda. Yg membuat Baekhyun terpesona, gadis itu bahkan terlihat begitu cantik tanpa mengenakan make up yg berlebih. Mungkin hanya bedak dan sedikit lipbalm yg membuat bibirnya tampak mengkilat, atau itu hanya karena minyak dari hidangan yg sedang ia santap dengan begitu lahap. Sedikitnya Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum simpul sambil mengamati tingkah gadis berparas imut di depannya yg kini sudah mulai merapikan peralatan makannya.

"Luhan oppa, jangan lupa cuci piring. Aku buru-buru sudah hampir terlambat" seru gadis itu setelah meletakan peralatan makannya di dapur yg berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan tentang si gadis.

"Ah soal yg tadi, aku benar-benar menyesal Baekhyun oppa" ucap sang gadis menghentikan kakinya sejenak untuk mengungkapkan penyesalannya pada pria bermarga Byun.

"G-gwencana" jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat. Anyeong" ucap sang gadis melambaikan tangan dengan senyum hati yg berhasil membuat debaran di dada seorang pria manis dengan pandangan lurus tak berkedip ke arah pintu yg kini sudah tertutup.

#TBC


End file.
